Rapture Businesses
As perhaps the most capitalistic society in mankind's history, Rapture experienced a great deal of commerce during it's prime. Ranging from the mammoth corporations like Fontaine Futuristics to smaller entities like Gagnant Bicycles, Rapture fulfilled it's promise as a place of opportunity for ambitious entrepreneurs. Significant Businesses The businesses in this category are the most significant to players of the BioShock series or had the largest impact on Rapture. *Circus of Values Vending *El Ammo Bandito (Possibly a subsidiary of Circus of Values Vending) *Fontaine Futuristics *Rapture Metro *Ryan Industries *Sinclair Solutions Significant Businesses Not Based in Rapture *Apollo Air *Auger Detection *Northern TelCo *Scarlet Sovereign Import and Export *Speedy Brothers Telegrams Businesses Operating Out of Welcome Center *Footlight Theater *Kashmir Restaurant Businesses Operating Out of Medical Pavilion *Aesthetic Ideals *Chomper's Dental *Dandy Dental *Eternal Flame Crematorium *Kure-All *Painless Dental *Twilight Fields Funeral Home Businesses Operating Out of Neptune's Bounty *Fighting McDonagh's Tavern *Fontaine Fisheries *Ice Princess *Jet Postal *Lotz & Sons *McCracken Crabs *Stepmenson Stout *Sunshine of the Sea brand Shellfish Businesses Operating Out of Arcadia *Research Laboratory of Julie Langford *Tea Garden Businesses Operating Out of Farmer's Market *Errant *Farmer Brand Fertilizer *Fine Fruit *First Class Fruit *Goodnews Fruit *Grace *Jumbo *Manure *Milton Fin Quality Cheese *'Morning Berries *Paddon Meats *Plant Chow *Pomegranate *Porky Brand Fruit *Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese *Silverwing Apiary *Worley Winery Businesses Operating Out of Fort Frolic *Apothecary *Bella Mia's High Fashion *Cohen's Collection *Eve's Garden *Fleet Hall *Gardner Delux Modern *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Pharaoh's Fortune *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *Sinclair Spirits *Sir Prize *Sophia Salon *The Cocktail Lounge *The Seahorse Businesses Operating Out of Hephaestus *Ryan Industries Businesses Operating Out of Olympus Heights *Athena's Glory *Bistro Square *Mercury Suites Businesses Operating Out of Apollo Square *Artemis Suites *Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Hestia Chambers Businesses Operating Out of Point Prometheus *Failsafe Armored Escorts *Fontaine Futuristics *Little Sister's Orphanage *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Optimized Eugenics Businesses Mentioned in Various Places *Affordable Endings Funeral Home *Austen Bathysphere Company *Best Friend Pet Food*Carmellia Cigars *Champion Pianos *Enwell Life and Health Group *Fontaine's Finest Sardines (listed on frag grenade) *Fussy Cat Catfood *Gagnant Bicycles *Habana Especial (Cigars) *Happy Noodle Asian Food *Nico Time *Oxford Club *Rapture Radio *Ryan's Raiders Football Franchise *Rapture Standard Newspaper *Rapture Tribune Newspaper *Sea Bulls Football Franchise *Stingers Football Franchise *Surgical Savings *Thrifty Care *The Daily Post Newspaper *Vita-Stat Semi-Canon Businesses These are businesses that might be seen or mentioned in various official materials but are not known to be seen in game (for example some are from the back of the Playstation 3 version of BioShock's instruction book, others are from the Playstation 3 Challenge Rooms, Fontaine Fruit can be seen in one of the XBOX 360 official themes, etc.) *Anchor Cigarettes *Billy G*Fontaine Fruit *Kirkland's *Rapture's Grand Carnival *Rapture Zoo *Zimmerman Chardonnay Brands of Drinks *123 Beer *Arcadia Merlot *"Bunny Rabbit Soda" (Note, this only appears in Hephaestus and is listed as coffee, but is clearly a bottle of soda. The lid of which can be seen on the back of the Big Sister's Big Daddy doll in the Sea of Dreams teaser) *Cabernet *Chechnya Vodka *Fine Gin *Fine Sherry *Hills Ale *Lacas Scotch *Moonbeam Absinthe *Old Harbinger Beer *Old Tar Coffee *Old Tom Whiskey *Poseidon Pilsner *Red Ribbon Brandy *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Red *Sparkling White *Tawny Port *Tennesee 12/111 Horse Ale *Wisemuller Beer Brands of Food *Cheeky brandPep Bar *Salty's Potato Chips *Thanks Mom Creme-Filled Chocolate Cakes Category:Businesses Category:BioShock